Super Robot Wars SOL
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: The fossil fuel crisis nearly caused mankind to annihilate itself in conflict. Now, even at the height of what should be a golden age of clean energy, mankind refuses to give up war, and indeed, resents any attempts to break its addiction to bloodshed. FINAL SERIES LIST IN PROLOGUE.
1. Prologue

_What? ANOTHER story? Yep. But SRW U still takes priority. Anyway, check it.  
_

* * *

The year is Unified Earth Calendar (UEC) year 60.

Fossil fuel supplies all over the Earth were drying up in the century before, threatening to plunge the Earth back into the dark ages. But near the end of the century, a scientist named Aeolia Schenberg, in a dissertation, proposed two concepts that later revolutionized the world - the development of a functional  
orbital elevator and a massive photovoltaic energy system, both of which would be constructed by giant robots called mobile suits. However, at the time the technology to create such things was out of mankind's reach, so the paper received little attention, and was relegated to the bowels of university archives.

Some people who saw imminent disaster coming migrated to domed cities in the harsh northern regions of the world, charmingly called Domeopoli. Here they remained, waiting for the planet to heal, or for the rest of mankind to wise up and join them.

But one hundred years ago, Jan Wilner, then a young man goes for his master's degree in nano-technology, rediscovered Schenberg's dissertation. He realized that mankind could now achieve these goals. He set to work making Schenberg's vision a reality right out of school, especially with the backup supply of fossil fuels set to run out at any time. Since then, humanity has advanced in leaps and bounds, both as a result of its own ingenuity...and as a necessity to defend against outside invaders.

Sixty-five years ago, the first aliens known to mankind invaded the Earth: the ancient Haniwa Empire, led by the cruel and ambitious Queen Himika. They were ultimately defeated and sealed by the efforts of Dr. Shiba, a colleague of Wilner's who had discovered lost technology and used it to create the predecessor to all mobile suits: Kotetsu Jeeg. With his cyborg son Hiroshi leading the charge, the aliens were forced back over the course of five years.

If not for Jeeg, humanity would have perished under the heel of the Haniwa Empire.

From the ashes of the old world arose several great powers: the Union of Free Nations, which took up much of North America, South America, Australia and Japan; The Advanced European Union, which makes up Western Europe and Africa; and the Human Reform League, which is under the control of a pseudo-socialist China and Russia. As a result of the supposed brotherhood that came as a result of surviving the Haniwa invasion, the nations of the Earth ended the old Anno Domini calender and established the United Earth Calendar, to commemorate the day mankind supposedly united as one.

Though they appeared to be peaceful, the three nations, have in fact engaged in military activities and skirmishes with each other, all thanks to the machinations of the Romefeller Foundation and other secretive powers that keep mankind at war for their own profit.

Furthermore, each of these nations controls one of three space elevators, which connect the Earth to numerous space colonies, each under the control of one nation or another. As a result of controlling these elevators, as well as being the sole benefactors of the photovoltaic energy system, these three powers ruled over the world as other nations that had once been dependent on fossil fuel sales either began waging war with one another or became absorbed by the three powers.

Of course, not all of the people took this lying down.

Two years ago, a shadowy paramilitary organization known as Celestial Being arose from hiding to seek an end of all wars, with mobile suits called Gundams leading the charge. In addition, those who lived in the colonies began to rise up as well, cutting off humanity's access to space; finally, a force known as OZ, led by a former Foundation member, Treize Khushrenada, defected from Romefeller with the help of the mysterious Zechs Marquiese. These forces collectively attacked the three powers in an event known as the Eve Wars. In retaliation, the three powers developed two new weapons: Combat Armors and Mobile Dolls. Meanwhile, the prototype for a new space-going mobile weapon called an Orbital Frame is stolen by BAHRAM, a rebel group loosely associated with the colonies and OZ, but before it can be taken back, it disappeared.

But in the end, the three powers ultimately came out on top. Celestial Being and the other rebel groups were defeated, their members captured, killed or driven into hiding. Some of the colony residents fled to start a new life on Mars. The three nations then formed into the single Earth Sphere Federation, and combined all of their armies into one. While they retain their old identities culturally, the powers that made up the ESF were now close allies. Little did the newborn ESF know that a single man was pulling all the strings, with the help of a computer system that Celestial Being itself once possessed. To further throw things into confusion, two new energy sources were discovered just before the war - Japanium, an ore that contained immense amounts of energy, was discovered underneath Mt. Fuji; and Getter Rays, harnessed by a student of Wilner's, Dr. Saotome.

After the war, people from the Domeopoli began to make journeys back to civilization, known as Exodus, lured by promises of new prosperity. But the powers that rule these towns want to keep them there, for reasons unknown. In additiona, more outside invaders appear from space and take advantage of the chaos to attempt their own conquest - alien Radam and STMC, the human-like Gradosians and Darius Empire, and even the reborn Mycenae and Haniwa Empires all jump at the chance to take over. In addition, the mysterious Meganoids, born of a science experiment gone wrong on Mars, seek to make all of the Earth into cyborgs like themselves. The ESF formed several groups to combat these threats, and keeps a close eye on them to prevent another Celestial Being from coming into existence.

Floating in the heavens, away from all of this conflict is a space colony fleet that is beginning to explore the heavens for a new planet, knowing that eventually the Sun will destroy both the Earth and Mars...little do they know that it will occur far, far sooner than anyone could have anticipated, and not in the way they had imagined.

In the middle of all this, an eighteen-year-old anime fan girl named Tara Zifell with only the legacy of her great-grandfather, Jan Wilner, to help her...

**Series List**

_Shin __Mazinger Z_ (post-script)  
Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu  
New Getter Robo  
Daitarn 3  
Kotetsushin Jeeg  
Overman King Gainer  
Aim For The Top! Gunbuster  
Great Mazinger*  


_Blue Comet SPT Layzner_  
_Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Season  
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz_  
_Space Knight Tekkaman Blade_  
_Macross Frontier_  
_Zone of the Enders: 2nd Runner_  
_Fang of the Sun Dougram*_

_Banpresto Originals_

* * *

_I've been playing a lot of L lately, and I really wanted to try using a lot of the series there, such as Kotetsushin Jeeg, Gaiking, and Macross Frontier. I also wanted to give Gundam 00 a whirl, since it sounded so great. However, I'll only be covering the second season of it, as well as the second season of Code Geass, since I want to keep this one MUCH shorter, probably around 40 or so chapters, minus route splits. This may or may not have some connection to **Super Robot Wars U **depending on whether I feel like it or not. This one also won't be updated quite as often as my main fic, but I will try to get both this and Chapter 1 up very soon._

_You'll notice that Akito the Exiled is marked with an . For the time being, I will merely be using the characters from it, and not necessarily its plot, what with one episode being out. For that, the characters will be pulled into Code Geass R2.  
_

_Edit (11/6/2012): After the suggestion of one of my reviewers, I have decided to include another Real Robot series,** Fang of the Sun Dougram**, since it fit best into the world I'm trying to build. Its plot will be integrated into either Gundam 00 or Code Geass, due to their similar natures.  
_

_Edit (5/31/2013): Made some huge changes to the series list. I dropped Code Geass and Mazinkaiser SKL, but added Layzner, Gunbuster, Gundam Wing, Tekkaman Blade and Zone of the Enders: 2nd Runner to the list. I'm also going to explore a post-script Shin Mazinger Z with Great Mazinger!  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_What's up, all? I've had some heavy writer's block with __**Super Robot Wars U**__, and I've also been really busy with moving to a new place. So, I think it's high time that I got __**SOL**__ underway. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Wilner's Legacy**

_Damn that Gainer_, Tara grumbled as she put down the controller and visor. All she knew about Gainer was that he was a resident of one of those Domeopoli, cities at the poles that were created centuries ago before the creation of the space elevators and the photovoltaic energy system that heralded the beginning of the United Earth Calendar.

Tara lived in Okinawa, Japan as a citizen of the Union of Free Nations. For all she was an ordinary high school student, and frankly, felt somewhat out of place, being from North America. Her parents, both Earth Sphere Federation government officials, moved to Japan after the Eve Wars, for reasons unknown to her. They were rarely at home, so she had little contact with them, and instead spent most of her free time by herself, playing online video games. In fact, it was like they didn't care about her at all - when she dyed her hair purple as an act of rebellion, they just shrugged their shoulders and continued living as if it were perfectly normal.

How ironic that she would live such an anonymous life, considering that her mother was related by blood to Jan Wilner, the genius scientist who made much of the world's technology possible.

Of course, she was hardly friendless.

A knock came on her door.

"Just a minute!"

Tara opened the door to find a Japanese girl standing there. She had neck-length red hair, and wore what appeared to be an exercise outfit, complete with sweatband.

"Noriko?!" Tara exclaimed. It was Noriko Takaya, a friend of hers from back home whose father, a ship captain that had died in a mysterious accident a few years ago prior to the Eve Wars.

"Tara-chan, it's happening!" Noriko declared in a determined manner.

"What's happening?"

"C'mon, you forgot already? I'm going to go into space with Onee-sama tomorrow!" By 'Onee-sama', she meant Kazumi Amano, one of the best, if not the best, pilots in Noriko's school. They had been paired up for some ESF project out in space - Tara wasn't in on the details.

"Oh, that's right!" Tara said, giggling at how she could forget something so important; "I guess that explains why you've been working yourself to the bone lately. Where are you off to right now, anyway?"

"School, to meet with a classmate. How about we go grab something afterward?"

"Sure!" Tara said happily. "Let's make it a little celebration of your success; my treat! Just let me get my shoes on..."

* * *

A sizable group of Noriko's classmates had gathered around the large soccer field and waited in interest for Tara's friend to arrive. Tara, meanwhile, found herself standing next to a man with sunglasses, green hair and a crutch, as if he was crippled. Standing on the other side of him, among others, was a young woman about Tara's age with long blue hair, full red lips and strong purple eyes.

"Um...hi, there," Tara said awkwardly to the man. "I guess since you're the only guy here...you must be Coach. Noriko's told me a lot about you."

The man gave her little more than a glance, and said nothing.

Suddenly, two humanoid robots about fifty feet in height, one with red accents and one with blue, approached each other. Tara presumed that Noriko was in the red one.

"Well, well, I'd thought you'd chicken out the day before you left," Well, perhaps there's still time to make you RECONSIDER..."

The RX-7 piloted by Noriko's classmate charged toward her. The red-headed girl frantically tried to remember how to use the monitors, but only got smacked hard by her opponent. The blue RX-7 then picked up Noriko's machine by the head and started punching and smacking it with great force.

"Noriko!" Tara cried.

"C'mon, show me your skills!" Noriko's opponent cackled. "Show them all how good you are!"

_Coach...Coach, _Noriko thought, terrified to the point of tears; _What do I do?_

His words returned to her...

_"Never rely entirely on others. Feel with your own body, judge with your own heart!"_

"Right," Noriko muttered. "I'm relying way too much on the monitors."

She immediately began to switch off all of her visuals, essentially blinding herself to the view outside. The girl then closed her own eyes, as if relying on her other senses to judge when the moment was right.

"Did she just...cut her monitors?!" Tara exclaimed.

"Has she lost her mind?!" Kazumi cried.

Coach, while his expression didn't change, did have a slight twinkle in his eye.

"What?! You...you DARE make a fool of me?!" the girl in the blue RX-7 screamed. "I'll show you...TRIANGLE PUUUNCH!"

The blue RX-7 extended a triangular blade from its forearm and thrust it at Noriko, but it completely whiffed as Noriko's red RX-7 bounded straight up into the air, then did a twirling somersault like a gymnast, then flew downward at her foe, foot extended.

"INAZUMA...KIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

The attack nailed Noriko's foe with unbelievable force, sending it crashing down into the pavement so hard that a crater shaped like the machine. The red RX-7 landed on its face, but it was otherwise intact.

Couch smirked a bit. while Tara started bouncing up and down with glee. It was a moment straight out of her favorite anime - the protagonist, through sheer force of will, pulls off a difficult attack without a hitch and completely destroys the monster of the week.

"Holy cow, she did it! She did it! That was awesome!"

The rest of the students presented also began to cheer wildly, but their celebrations were soon cut short when something collided with the side of the school wall with immense force...some sort of ESF transport craft. The girls immediately began to scatter, but Noriko managed to get her machine back up as something dropped out of a huge hole in the plane's fuselage - a suit of what Tara assumed to be some sort of powered armor. The girl, filled with curiosity, approached the armor.

"Hey, get away from that!" Coach yelled.

As if responding to her presence, the suit opened up in a manner almost like a many-jointed clam shell. On the inside she saw what seemed to be the name of the suit.

"JW-00...codename - 'Janic'," Tara said, reading the label out loud; "Guess it wants me to get in."

She slipped into the armor, gently fit her body and various extremities into the proper areas, at which point, the armor closed and sealed itself up. Though hardly claustrophobic, Tara immediately felt nervous, her heartbeat and breathing quickening.

Suddenly, the screen in front of her face turned on, displaying some text for several seconds.

"'Synapse-Enabled Interface for Situation-based Hyper-Interchangeable Nanoarmor'? M-must be the name of the OS."

Then the viewing screen turned on so that Tara could see everything outside - even in the dimly lit school grounds, she could see everything as clear as in daylight, albeit in a rather limited set of colors.

Suddenly, she saw three mobile suits headed her way - which the armor somehow recognized as A-Laws machines: GN-XIIIs. It was clear that whatever she had just gotten into was something they were looking for...but did they shoot down the craft transporting it? It was an ESF craft, after all.

As she got up, the armor moved with her so fluidly that it was like it was her own skin, except that she appeared to be almost seven-and-a-half feet tall.

"Hey, you there," one of the A-Laws pilots demanded as they touched down. "That suit's property of the ESF. Hand it over and we won't have any trouble."

Tara was all too willing to comply. She may have had fantasies of being a hero and beating A-Laws' face in, but she was no fool. Anyone who got on their bad side was as good as dead, and she had a lot of her life to live yet.

"S-sure," Tara said to the soldier; "Just gimme a minute to figure out to how to get out of this thing,"

But it seemed the suit itself had other ideas.

When she tried to open up the armor again, it refused to do so...and instead raised its arm (and hers as well) and fired off several energy bolts, striking one of the GN-XIIIs and sending it stumbling back.

"Well, well...someone thinks they're a real hotshot..." another soldier said angrily as he helped his damaged companion up; "Scum like you need to be put in your place!"

"No! No! That wasn't me!" Tara cried frantically. But the mobile suits started to move in, lances on the ready. Even Coach seemed unnerved, and started to move away as fast as his crippled body could go.

But to her even greater surprise, Noriko's RX-7, somehow still in working condition after performing the Inazuma Kick, jumped between her and the A-Laws grunts.

"Hey, you punks! Lay off her!" she yelled defiantly.

"Oh, so the wannabe Top thinks she's hot stuff too. You just got a one way ticket to prison, babycakes!"

_Wannabe?! _Noriko thought angrily. _I'll show them that I'm no wannabe...not when I was trained by Coach!_

The mobile suit rushed at Noriko, but again, her fighting instincts allowed her to catch the GN-XIII's lance.

"...What the?!" The A-Laws pilot exclaimed, his momentary dismay giving Noriko the opportunity to smash his machine with her RX-7's fist. She sent the mobile suit sprawling into the street, missing a building by mere inches.

Kazumi's awe only increased at this sight. Not only did the so-called "Daughter of Defeat" manage to master the Inazuma Kick after just a month working with the RX-7, but she was fighting on the same level as trained A-Laws pilots!

But her awe quickly turned to worry. The two remaining mobile suits charged at Noriko. Unlike before, they were able to more effectively combat the girl, since she wasn't used to fighting multiple opponents at once. Was she about to lose an amazing partner right before her eyes, before they would even set off?

Tara was also worried about Noriko - she was her only friend, after all. The suit, responding to her thoughts, activated another weapon - a pair of beam-edged blades that extended from her forearms like tonfas. The armor pulled them out and pressed the back of them together, making them into a two-bladed sword of sorts, and sprang into battle, its wearer stunned as to why the armor was acting on its own again.

The JW-00 landed on one of the GN-XIIIs attacking Noriko and jammed its blades into the mobile suit's head, then jumped down, dragging the weapon along with it - it cut through the suit's armor like a hot knife through butter. Meanwhile, Noriko grabbed the other mobile suit, threw it to the ground and started stomping its face in.

During all this, the armor flashed images on the visor near Tara's face - horrific images of mayhem, slaughter and repression, all clearly perpetrated by A-Laws.

_I knew A-Laws was bad, _Tara thought as she stared dumbfounded; _But this is..._

Suddenly, Tara heard the sound of the pilots ejecting and flying off into the distance - a sound that both relieved her and made her even more anxious. After all, there was little doubt that they would report this to their commanders.

"You;" Coach's voice suddenly came on her communicator. "I would have a word with you in private."

* * *

Tara felt nervous sitting in Coach's office, face to face with the shades-sporting man. Was he going to turn her over to the authorities...or worse? A whole list of possible outcomes, all bad, ran through her mind.

"Tara Zifell...Noriko has mentioned you now and again to me," Coach began. "I believe that you and the JW-00 were brought together for a purpose. Thus, I feel that it is not at all in my best interest...no, in humanity's best interest that I turn you over to the authorities."

"Listen, I really..." Tara began before realizing what Coach had actually said. "What? You're not going to turn me in?"

"On the contrary, I will do what I can to help you escape A-Laws."

Coach handed her a small scrap of paper with some writing on it. It looked like an address.

"If you wish to find allies in the battles to come," Coach explained, "Go to this address and ask the man in front for a pair of beam scissors. He will know exactly what to do."

"Um...thanks," Tara replied, still stunned that the man was so forthright with her.

"However, you are free to refuse if you wish," the sunglasses-sporting man then said. "You must not rely solely on others for your escape - you should believe in your own strength and judgment."

Tara looked at the piece of paper and thought hard.

_Should I __**go to the address **__or __**fight on my own**__?_

* * *

_Commander Almark, I have an urgent report to deliver, sir!_

_I'm busy...this had better be TRULY urgent._

_The JW-00...has been stolen!_

_The JW-00? Stolen? Let me see that report._

_Here, sir._

_Hmmm...let's see...stolen by Katharon agents...shot down by GN-XIIIs...defeated by two high school students?_

_Yes, sir. One of them was a student at the RX-7 training academy. The other student, who appeared to be acquainted with the RX-7 pilot, ended up entering the armor and fighting back._

_Did you get any ID on the student who now possesses the JW-00?_

_Yes, sir. Name is Tara Zifell, female, age 18..._

_Blue eyes, dyed purple hair, about five-foot-five?_

_You know her, sir?_

_Not personally; I just recall seeing her name and picture in the news. I don't know how I remembered her, of all people. Is that all?_

_We're dispatching some of our men to look for her._

_Good. Make sure that neither of them are damaged beyond repair._

_Yes, sir...by your leave!_

_So...she's the 'wild card' that Veda spoke of - the one who could either make Aeolia Schenberg's plan succeed or go radically astray. I can't afford to ignore her, especially since she possesses Wilner's legacy... _

* * *

_And so, we have a route split right away! Here's the series that will be involved in each route split:_

_**-Go to the Address- (Real)  
**Gundam Wing Endless Waltz  
Gundam 00 2nd Season  
Macross Frontier  
Daitarn 3_

_**-Fight on My Own- (Super)**  
Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu  
Shin Mazinger Z  
New Getter Robo  
Tekkaman Blade_

_No votes as to which is canon, both will technically be that way! Anyway, see you next time!  
_


End file.
